Hal and Catherine
by Lady Switch Groen
Summary: a different take on how Catherine and Hal met. And what event that leads to.
1. Chapter 1

**NOTES: I DO NOT OWN THE HOLLOWED CROWN OR ANY OTHER CHARACTES PRESENTED!**

**MY FRIEND BECCA AND I HAVE WRITTEN THIS TOGETHER FOR FUN!**

* * *

The day was a raw coldness beating in to my frozen lungs I was running through my home that I have known since my mother had died...I was supposed to be taken to the palace and made a servant so I ran away and I've been living in the forest for a while now...I hear the horses getting closer that's when I fell into darkness the horses approached me and I felt two large hands wrap around me and pull me on to the horse...I woke up in the arms of a man...a beautiful man too. Oh gosh! No it can't be him...oh my gosh...it's the prince...

"My lady why are you running so feverishly in these woods when you can be serving me hmmm you have the mark of a witch and a slave." "My prince I am not a witch I was just blamed I was scared so I ran as far as I could "

"Why are thou scared of working for me do I scare you my sweet?"

"N...no your highness" "tell me why are you running?!"

"I'm running from the crown I'm so scared I am not a witch I was suppose to be a servant but I was scared so...I ran..."

Hal gripped me tighter and without notice turned away from his group of men he horse was running through the trees I was sitting up now holding on to the handsome prince his eyes burning holes in my heart I felt so

small under his gaze. The gaze of eyes that have seen so much more than the owner lets on. They tear through my garments, my flesh, my bone and straight into the beating red organ, the pounding of which grows in speed. Pumping blood faster and faster and faster through my veins that my head begins to feel dizzy from it. The cold wind lashing against my skin and billowing my clothes behind me in harsh relentless gusts, the chill the only thing that keeps me from fainting. Pounding hoof beats under me set a steady rhythm to the run. They too speed up. As I grip tighter to the handsome prince i fear he feels the thumping of my heart. I try to shrink into my own skin and escape this but to no avail. I swallow down the growing terror, stamping it down till it becomes easier to speak past my dry mouth and stubbornly still tongue.

"I... I meant no harm to the crown my prince." I push past my now blue lips, almost frozen from the cold. He takes a breathe, I feel it, and says...his eyes still boring in to my flesh and soul "my lady i have an offer for thou"

"yes my prince"

"you are French...are you not?"

"I am your highness"

the wind was lapping at my pale skin the azure of his eyes struck a chord amongst my heartstrings to tell such a fine and noble man of that i am of France i will do of my will to save my poor soul

"come with me we need to speak and i can't stand to see such an angel dressed in such dirty garb" i took his ward gloved hand and he hoisted me to the top of his horse i held tight to his waist...

my thin arms gripping him tight and tighter as he kicks the side of his stallion so that the white beast will speed onward.

"very well, my prince." i speak softly, though i doubt at first that he hears, my ears hear him give a small huff.

"may I be so privileged as to inquire your name, milady?" he speaks, his tone not harsh but not soft. casual almost. but the sort of casual that would rightfully befit royalty. I am shocked at first for such language to be used, especially towards me; a simple slave. A prince asking for the privilege of a slave's name, it is something i have never in my life heard of.

"Of course, my prince. My name is Catherine, my prince." i say a bit breathlessly.

"my prince why do you ask of my name for i am only a slave?"

the wind was freezing me to the bone i felt as cold as the grave the moon above was taunting me of my foul appearance in front of such royalty

"my lady i believe you are an angel but you speak with witchcraft of you lips my dear catherine"

i looked him in the eyes then i felt a great pain rising within me...i felt Hal's chest flex i felt we were close to death

I bit my lip, a nervous habit formed from younger years that i never managed to break. I gasped quietly as a large gust of wind colder than the coldest rivers pressed it's body into mine, clawing and scratching into my skin till it buried into my bones, chewing on them and causing me to shiver.

I felt Hal lean in slightly, his breath ghosting against my ear as he said, "we are not far from the castle and a warm fire, my Catherine." the warm of his breath made my stomach flop and my heart skip a beat in my chest. I unconsciously leaned back into the heat, but as i did so my body also leaned further into his pressing to his chest.

Even with this new warmth, the dreaded feeling of coming death would not leave me mind, it sat there prodding me.

That wind chilled my heart with the fear of on coming death my body yearned for warmth and the sweet kiss of such a royal mangos blue eyes were icy pools of mystery and warmth I wanted to lay upon his chest and hold in all the warmth and love this man could hold and give to me

"We are here my beautiful angel"

"My prince I am almost frozen to my bones I cannot walk much longer"...

I looked back at him and a smile formed on his lips, it was small but so obviously there. I could see in his eyes that he was suppressing a laugh, a sound that i longed to hear and silently begged for him to let loose from those tempting lips.

"then..." and within that pause of speech, he swooped down and took hold of me, wrapping his arms around my waist and knees, "i shall have to caring, you, my angel, the remainder of the way." and with those spoken words he lifted me. I wrapped my stiffly cold arms around his neck, resting my head on his shoulder. I tried to resist the sudden urge to play with the hair but soon lost that battle and my fingers toyed with a few small strands.

I felt as If I had melted on the inside when I felt the warmth of his smile I was as cold as ice and couldn't bare to walk so carried me inside when we were inside the great palace Hal brought me to his bed chamber and laid me on his bed he grabbed every blanked he could find and some maids he told them to wash me and take care of my every needs from now on. I felt his heavy gaze upon me when the maids came back with my bath things I realized that Hal was blushing when I looked at him.

I smiled warmly, thinking that the red flush of his cheek bones looked good on him. The maids were bustling about, i could hear them though i did not see them, for at the moment the thought of looking away from Hal was painful. I heard the splash of water and the rustle of sheets and towels, the scraping of wood on the floor at what i could assume was the privacy screen being dragged in front of the now filled and steaming metal tub.

"the bath had been prepared, milady." I reluctantly looked away from the Hal to gaze at the young woman standing before me in maid's clothing. She had brown locks that swirled past her shoulders and her head was bowed slightly obscuring her face. Her voice was soft when she spoke, "we may begin whenever you would wish, milady."

I hummed to show the young lady i had heard her and understood, glancing back at Hal...

"mylady you may go and bathe as you wish I will wait here for your return."

"your majesty uhm sorry to ask of such a favor but will you step out for a few moments"

"yes of course Catherine"

once Hal had left his bed chamber i pulled my dress off as fast a i could and sank into the warm sweet smelling water the maids were all asking me questions about Hal and why he had taken me here

"My Lady may I ask why you are here"

"well i believe he likes you my lady"

as they spoke rapidly, barely stopping to catch their own breathe i started to blush. i tried to convince myself it was the heat from the steaming water that surrounded me, not the thought that these maids thought that Hal, a prince, could like me. but of course i was never all that good at lying to myself.

when their quick questions stopped i realized they must be waiting for an answer.

biting on my lip steadily i said, "i fear young ladies, that i have no knowledge that would quiet such questions. i do apologize for the lack of words in which would thus silence your curiosity."

in return the two ladies babbled on, at first about there being no need to be sorry until it became apparent that discussing the questions was a much more pleasurable topic on which to speak in order to pass the time.

my hair was scrubbed, as well as my body the warm water and soaps and rags ripping away the dirt and cold chill that tried to cling to my skin. but the remainder of it washed away into the quickly dirtying waters. I stood in the metal tub and wrapped a towel around myself, the maid turned away to gather up clothes that i had never seen before as i dried my now milky white and soft skin off. I was helped into the fabrics, the dress fitting comfortably. it was beautiful, truly. blues of all different shades waving in the fabrics like the ocean itself had taken up the time to slowly weave a bit of itself into the dress. the sleeves cut off just about my wrists and the fabrics dangled down embroidered with beads that shaped into flowers and half moons. it flowed to the floor and brushed against the ground as i walked. a necklace was placed around my neck a red stone set into it, making it stand out against the rest of the outfit. my hair was brushed out and styled to flow down my back in gentle curls, pulled out of my face with a thin ribbon holding a group of strands in the center of my locks.

i felt as if i was a lady of the court i have never worn such a fine dress nor have i seen one to be this beautiful

"mylady you look beautiful" one of the maids said

"thank you but i do not know what to say to Hal i just dont know how to thank him"

i heard footsteps on the cold floor i felt his azure eyes peering ever so gently at my body i felt a red blush form on my cheeks

"Catherine...my god you are truly an angel your smile Catherine can woo any man but you have taken my heart and I wish you to agree with my offer of being my queen for my father i ill and the crown will be mine soon..."

"Hal may i have some time to think of this offer we have just met"

"yes milady we will speak more tomorrow"

"goodnight my prince"

my heart was pounding furiously in my chest, one of the young maids grabbed hold of my elbow lightly and said in a soft voice that she would guide me to my chambers where i could change into night clothes and rest. i nodded and followed her, my eyes following Hal as i made my way out of his chambers, as i passed him he stopped me. grabbing my hand he brought it to his lips and kissed it softly. the feeling sent my entire body buzzing, a thrill of goosebumps and nerves burst through my body. i blushed deeply and couldn't suppress a warm smile.

"good night my lady" he said his voice rough and sending chills down my spine which i tried to ignore.

at that i was led from the room and out into the hall. once we seemed a safe distance from the room the maid leading me spoke up, "my lady, are you not excited? our prince has asked for your hand, what shall you say, my lady?"

"i will have his offer..."

"oh my lady i wish you a beautiful marriage to such a fine prince"

i felt another pair of eyes watching me as i changed in to my night clothes the maid had turned back my bedding the sheets were made of fine silk and the bed curtains of velvet the sheets were so warm and inviting i fell into a deep slumber after my maid left but i still felt eyes watching my every move i awakened in the middle of the night just so i could think of how i would tell England's future king that i would marry him in a few weeks the maids were constantly asking me questions when i laid back down on to my pillow i felt my head hit a piece of parchment...


	2. Chapter 2

my head shot up and i suppressed a yelp of shock, flailing under the silken bed covers and scrambled away from the pillow. my breath came in short harsh gasps and i clutched my chest has i tried to calm my pounding heart. i tried to listen for foot steps or any movements to give away the position of whom ever had placed the parchment there but the blood was rushing in my ears and it made it hard to hear. my mouth went dry and i felt around me for the side table and the candle and flints to light it with. once the candle blazed a bright yellow and light flooded the dark room i moved over to the parchment slowly, my fingers running over the paper before lifting it and bringing it close enough to read.

it was a message from Hal... he asked me to meet him in the garden so we could talk and get to know each other better oh i could almost hear his voice and feel his gentile touch but i will not let those vulgar thoughts mess with my natural state i wish Hal was here holding me in his ares and keeping me warm.. i set the candle down on the bedside table and i reached for my cloak it was of deep green velvet and the lining of white rabbit skin i put on my warm woolen stockings and slipped on my shoes and ran off the the garden to the arms of my sweet Prince i've realized how long it took me to fall in love with such a handsome man his eyes of sky blue and just his personality made me want to be with him.. with his father growing weaker each day i feel his kingship growing inside of him and i know he will be a good husband and make a great king

the cold air whipped around me as i stepped out into the darkness, the torch i held was the only light even the moon above seemed to dim. i breathed out a soft bit of air and watched as the heat from it created a white smoke. i slowly walked out into the garden my eyes searching for my prince as the flowers and trees grew thicker. he had given no indication as to where in the gardens he wished to meet, and as that dawned on me i realized how easily i had gotten myself lost in this maze of plants.

as i trudged on still determined i felt eyes boring into my skin, it made the goosebumps along my arm prickle and the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end. a feeling of unease settled into my stomach, something was wrong. oh so terribly wrong, i could feel it in my bones. a rustling the leaves and footsteps caused my heart picked up in speed as did my breathing and i turned in place trying to pinpoint where the eyes were, who or rather what was causing this feeling. i spotted a bush moving to my left and slowly started to move towards it, my torch out in front of me, though my other hand shook.

suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder from behind and i jumped, letting out a startled yelp. but when a deep voice that i knew to be my princes said, "my dear angel, what are you doing out here in the dark?"

i relaxed under the touch and turned to face him, but as i realized his question my eyebrows knit together in confusion, "i found a letter, my prince, asking me to come to the gardens. it had said it was from you."

"I never sent a letter, my sweet Catherine." he said calmly, though confusion laced his voice.

i swallowed past the terror but when i looked back to the bush i saw nothing, confusion planting itself in my mind as the tension in the air leaked out and the feeling of being watched slowly dissipated. there had been something there, i knew it, but it must of left for i no longer felt like i was being watched. i could tell the Hall was following my gaze, and when he too saw nothing he wrapped his arm around my waist and started to lead me back towards the castle. i leaned into the touch.

"Hal then why are you out here?"

"i heard something and i had to go see if there was anything wrong..."

the wind was howling as we stepped closer to the castle his eyes seemed dark and sad but his touch was warm and gentle he was still wearing his simple leather clothes from a few hours back but now instead of just a small dagar he held a sword he was a fighter and destined to be king

"Hal I accept your offer..."

"Catherine..." he had just leaned in to kiss my cold lips but then I felt Hal grab me and pull me behind him roughly.. i fell to the cold ground the night air kissing my ever cold legs i heard the sound of swords smashing together with rageful grunts and screams that's when i opened my eyes to see my Prince covered in blood his sword thrust through the heart of a traitor...

i jumped to my feet in a flurry of robes and limbs, my eyes wide in terror as i grabbed for his arm. He had slipped his sword out of the other man's chest and was staring at the bloodied body with a stone cold expression. As i spun him around my eyes widened further with worry, my heart clenching in my chest as i ran my gaze up and down his body assessing.

"my prince, my prince, are you hurt?" i breathed out in a rush, my nimble fingers cupping his cheek and turning his head to see if there was damage, i scanned his arms and torso, his legs and i walked around him searching with a sharp gaze. but i saw no damage, no wounds, no blood that was his own.

"I am fine, my angel." he said softly, and i could hear the smile in his voice. With that I let out a sigh of relief. Once I stood in front of him again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and hugged him...

the blood on him stained my pale skin his eyes were gentle but also hiding anger

"Hal...I love you"

"I know you do and i love you"

the wind felt as cold as ice but Hal and I stood there holding eachother covered in the blood of a traitor

the bright orange eyes of dawn shone through the darkness thats when i noticed i was laying atop of Hal on the wet dew covered ground I looked up to meet his gaze thats when i felt him caress my face with his rough palm and press his gentile lips upon mine i will never forget that moment we shared but then there were footsteps running towards us we were surrounded...

quickly i wrapped myself in my robes, and he did as well. drawing out his sword, his face went grim and dangerous. a warrior's face, a soldier's stance. i dove and swiped the traitor's blade, holding it out trying to mimic him. i knew close to nothing about sword fighting, but i would not let him battle this potential threat alone, so i gritted my teeth and stood my ground as the footsteps got closer and closer.

"you do not have to fight, my Catherine." he said quietly, glancing at me.

i shook my head, "but i do, my love, i can not let you face these men alone." as i heard footsteps behind us I swirled around so that our backs pressed together. we were silent, listening, waiting, praying.

a group of about 6 men surrounded us they had their swords drawn and pointed straight at us

i felt Hal grab my hand and squeeze it his eyes were in shock but i knew he would fight these men

"what are you scoundrels doing here trying to fight a prince?"

"ah but we are here for your uhm whore i believe she is"

Hal squeezed my hand again his voice was almost at a whisper but he was filled with rage

"Dont you dare ever call my wife and your future queen a bloody Whore.."

"well it is only the tru..."

Hal lunged and cut the drunken mans head right off of his shoulders blood sprayed everywhere thats when our small battle began Hal swung his sword again cutting open another one of the men he was filled with rage and i felt it he was cutting these men to bits then he handed me his dagger without any hesitation i killed the man that had lunged at me that was then end of those men Hal and i sat upon the blood covered ground just holding eachother and panting in the cold air

I rested my head against his shoulder, drinking in the smell of him, memorizing it. i smiled then, relief flooding through me so fast that i couldn't hold back an airy filled laugh, and once a small giggle escaped i couldn't hold the rest.

"why do you laugh?" he questioned, his eyes searching my face.

"i laugh because we survived my love, my champion." i said, "i laugh with relief."

he smiled, an amused smile as his gaze softened. he huffed a breathe before standing up, and offering his hand to help me to my feet. he pulled me up close to him and kissed my forehead, in turn i captured Hal's mouth with mine in a chaste press of lips.

"i do believe we should get cleaned up, and prepare for breakfast." he told me. i nodded in agreement, feeling a hollow pit where my stomach was supposed to be.

i wished for his lips to be pressed to mine we ran inside and back to Hal's bed chamber i slipped off my cloak and i saw him take off his blood covered shirt exposing his muscular chest then the maids walked in with buckets of heated water to fill the bath

"mylady go first I will wait for you please take your time"

"I will my prince" i walked into the powder room slowly taking off my blood red garments...

"your majesty..."

"yes what is it my dear brother?"

"Father...father has died..."

as the words were uttered, i heard complete silence. not even the wind outside dared to break it, not a breathe or scruff of boot, not a drop of water or even a mouse. it was pure silence, so silent it sent a small buzzing through my ears as they desperately tried to pick up any sound.

finally they did when my prince uttered, "i shall be gone for a while, my catherine, the maids shall tend to your every need." and with that i heard two sets of foot steps leave to room quickly. i stayed where i was for a while, listening to the maids bustle about, watching the blood and dirt run off my skin. i removed myself from the bath and dried of quickly. again the maids helped me into a gown.

the world was silent thats when i found out

"Mary what has happened my Prince hasn't told me anything...why did he leave"

"my Lady the King has died"

"so Hal is king..."

"yes milady...he will be quite busy plus he is in mourning "

"i know...he will be in mourning but he is king..."

"mylady have you taken up his offer"

"yes...yes i have...I love him.."

the doors swung open revealing Hal...

he looked so tired, his face stiff, and eyes distant as though he was a million miles away. but with the events that have occurred he must want to be. my mind whirled for a possible way to comfort him, but i could not think of one sufficient enough. so instead i stepped forward to stand before him. taking both his hands between mine and searching his face. worry creased my mouth and eyebrows, as i whispered, "my love?"

"Catherine...we must talk"

"yes we must"

he pulled me out of his bed chamber to a library a fire was burning and there were candles all over leaving a beautiful glow

"Catherine my father has died...I am king"

"Oh Hal one of the maids has told me what has happened i am sorry my love"

"Will you be my queen,be my lover,my life,a mother please i beg you to take my hand i beg you to stand at my side be the queen of merry England"

"yes i accept your offer when will be wed"

"a few days my darling"

"I love you king Harry"

"i love you lady Catherine"

and so we kissed, sweetly in front of the flames, with the dusty books placed around us creating a musty smell of parchment and leather. And were anyone to look in upon us at that moment they would see a new king and his soon to be queen kissing with a brilliantly bright halo of light surrounding the lovers. making the couple look as if they were a gift from heaven itself and the angels were blessing the marriage.

his eyes were dark with sadness but as they kissed he felt her lay upon his strong chest they sat there for hours kissing ever so gently but not breaking rules the footsteps of maids were coming closer but their kissing never stopped their love would never break them and they both knew the hardships they would face her gentle hands caressing his chest the door flew open and they pulled apart the eyes of about ten maids were upon them their hair a bit tousled but the maids pulled them apart whisking them away to separate parts of the castle

the maids dragged me into a room i had not yet seen but fabrics and needles were strewn across the area, a platform was in the middle of the room and i was immediately placed on it. instructed to wait. and so i did, i stood there fiddling with the sleeves of my dress and waiting for something, though i knew not what. as i scanned the room more thoroughly it sunk it that i was in a fitting room. white and red fabrics made up the most of the array. and that was when the door burst open to reveal a tall old woman, who had a wise look about her. her eyes were critical, measuring, judging, it made me want to shrink in on myself but at the same time it made me stand straighter, taller, prouder.

a small smile split across the woman's face and she moved forward closing the door behind her. she pulled out measuring tools and scissors, parchment, quills and ink. i watched her work, around the room placing these items accordingly before turning back to me and remaining silent. for a while she simply stared, assessing. i was just about to ask her what she was doing when the door opened again to reveal another fair maiden, who was a bit younger than the old woman. she strode in with even more parchment and paints, brushes, ink, and quills. swiftly apologizing for her tardiness and setting up a small station. the older woman waved her hand and huffed. "what do you think Lilith?" the older woman asked, "could we make a bride of her yet?" the younger woman, Lilith, looked up and ran her gaze over me, even more critical than the old woman's if that was possible. she pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes before she spoke.

"i suppose we could," she twirled out of her seat that she had dragged to the small desk where she had set down her supplies and stood next to the old lady. "i would like to put red into this dress perhaps, or blue. the blue who compliment her nicely." she babbled on about colors and designs as she made her way back over to her desk.

i stood there for hours the maids were bustling all around me the air was so thick with wedding preparations my dress would be a deep red velvet with gold accents my hair was curled and braided in to beautiful patterns i wish i was still alone in the library with Hal instead of having a long sleeved bodice fitted i wished to feel his lips upon mine but wedding preparations had to happen for we would be King and Queen in only a few days

when they had finally finished i was allowed to look upon myself in a mirror, the beauty of the dress took my breath away. it flowed well past my feet and the front was laced with a deep gold pattern, the ribbons criss-crossing till they tied off perfectly into a bow at the bottom, a weave of golden lace wrapped around my hips and a single ribbon fell down the center. the weave also wrapped just above my elbow where the red fabric split down the center of the long flowing sleeve to reveal my arm, which were clad in a gold fabric till they reached my wrists.

Hal was taken to his fathers bedchamber he was fitted in to robes and a new crown was made to sit atop his golden curls..the coronation was the day after the king died Hal would be crowned Henry V of England then two days later Henry and Catherine were married there love was shown amongst their subjects the night was upon the two of the newly crowned king and queen

the coronation of her soon-to-be husband was a fanfare, the entire castle was decked in their colors and people from the closest towns had road in the moment they had been informed. both mourning the loss of a king and celebrating the gain of a new king. i watched with a warm smile as he was crowned, pride swelling in my chest. as the celebrations began, fine wine and soon mead was passed around. the entire place was buzzing with dance and excitement, chatter and people everywhere. i gripped to my love's arm desperate to stay by his side, i knew none of these people.

my lover was next to me the whole night his eyes glowing with pride for his new kingdom my Hal was king and I his queen the celebration went on till the morning Henry was holding me close to his chest as we ran from the celebration people were drunk and dancing on to the next day we were almost asleep Henry asked if i would share a bed with him before the wedding we held each other close till the morning sun rose and i was lost in my king's blue eyes...

as i blinked my eyes open and gazed fondly at the sleeping form beside me, a sudden realization sparked in my mind. i was getting married. today. to my king. my love. i was getting married. my stomach did weird flips and my heart was pounding in my chest so harshly that my entire body buzzed with it. the excitement was sending thrills down my spine and i couldn't stay in bed any longer or i would explode from the sheer energy running through me.

i felt Hal stir next to me his body still wrapped in his robes his kiss was tantalizing but i must leave before he awakens because the groom must not see the bride until they are met at the altar i could only imagine what would happen after the celebrations the maids always speak of wedding nights the beauty of a man and woman together in pure form at last the wedded couple confessing love to each other by only touches and kisses i blushed as i thought of my king but one bay i will have to provide him with sons and watch him ride off into battle..

i smiled warmly and bit my lip as i rushed out of the room and down the hall, my night gown sweeping behind me. i slipped into the chambers i had been given the first night i had arrived and started to pace. i was gnawing at my bottom lip and still pacing when the maid in a flurry of excitement and chatter swept into the room and usher me into a warm bath. they prepped and re-prepped me until they all seemed happy enough to call for my wedding dress. as the old lady from the fitting and the younger woman swept into the room they eyed me critically again.

"shall we begin." it wasn't a question.

and so they bustled about pulling my in every direction and nearly ripping out my hair as they tried to ready me. once they finally seemed satisfied they moved on to adding makeup to my face. a deep crimson paint was applied to my lips and a light blush added to my face.

finally, finally they all stepped back and let me move to a full l

length mirror to peer at my reflection. as i stared at myself a smile broke across my face and my eyes teared up. i was getting married to my love, my king, my Hal. i pushed the tears back however, it would do no good to have to redo all the make up.

"you look absolutely stunning" said one of the maids from behind me. as i turned around i saw her eyes wide as if she realized what she had said and she quickly added, "milady."

i beamed at her and gave her my thanks wholeheartedly. the group before me bowed and all of them silently filed out of the room, one of them mumbled about fetching me when the time came and then i was left alone.

the cold breeze swept through the castle i just sat peering out the window on to the night sky the world was still quiet and peaceful i felt my heart race as the footsteps of the court ladies rushed towards my room waiting to escort me to my king our wedding ceremony would last for an hour but the celebrations will last for days i could already feel His eyes on me I was scared of him seeing me as every lady is her first night with her husband i just felt as if i didn't deserve Hal but i knew deep down that our love was written in the heavens...

i didn't move as the doors creaked open, i knew it would be either a maid or lady coming to fetch me. "Lady Catherine! Oh, you look absolutely stunning, but we must be going, it would be unbecoming to go to your own wedding late." So one of court ladies then.

I blinked registering just what she said and i could feel the beat of my heart speed up, racing inside me like it could run a million miles through desert and rainforest and villages. around the world in a minute to jump into my mouth and force itself down my throat with such speed it hits my stomach and bounces back up again sending butterflies through my midsection and making me feel giddy with excitement.

I turned with a flourished twirling sweep of my beautiful dress, my smile splitting across my face with such gleeful happiness that i could truthfully assume it would blond those who looked upon it too long.

i gave a nod to the lady, not trusting my voice, and made to follow her from the room. she too turned and walked out into the hall, moving faster than myself in order to acquire a proper seat before the bride would be due to enter.

i walked quickly to the chapel the music was playing and the candles glistened in the hall i can already feel the eyes of almost the whole kingdom on me i missed my family even though i didn't know them for long but i remember living under the rule of Henry the 5th. thats when my breath hitched in my throat the doors began to open and reveal the bishop and Henry at the altar and all of the ladies and lords of the court i felt His eyes meet mine his beautiful eyes pierced in to my thoughts i moved forward trying not to slip on my beautiful dress I hope i will be able to run this beautiful country alongside my loving husband

i tried not to think of the eyes on me, those that did not belong to my love felt penetrating in an itchy way. the kind of itch that you just knew you wouldn't be able to scratch enough to rid yourself of the annoying feeling. i tried to breath but found that nothing inside me would work properly, my lungs were refusing to fill with air. i started to panic ever so slightly, stifles breathes were all i could muster. as i reach the altar i swallowed thickly and tried in desperation to gain control of myself. as i looked up at my soon to be husband i watched his lips make out the word 'breathe' and with no ability to refuse him my body complied and i gave a warm smile as air filled my lungs calming my panic.

it was then that my ears tuned into the priest, chanting about vows and love, god, country, kings, queens, and people gathering. it was some time before he spoke to us asking us to say our vows.

Henry began them of course. He said;

"With this hand I will lift your sorrows.

Your cup will never be empty, for I will be your wine.

With this candle, I will light your way into darkness.

With this ring, I ask you to be mine."

He slipped the ring onto my finger and everywhere he touch burned, not a bad burn, but a lovely, passionate burn that i wished to never leave my skin.

I too spoke my vows, repeating his words and movements with a soft voice that was just loud enough for those in the room to hear.

thats when my world seemed to stop and that was the first time i felt my mind go blank Hals lips were on mine i was so nervous that i just stood there with our lips almost connected by magic he tasted of honey his velvet shirt tickled my hands i was the queen of england now which meant i would have to have children i was scared because tonight would be my first time alone with a man but that man was my husband and i knew i could trust him...the music began to play again and we walked silently out into the grand hallway

my lips still tingled from the contact of his upon them. my head swimming in emotions and thoughts. I smiled at all who smiled at me but was desperate to keep close to my husband at least for a little while. His warmth calmed me down, even after a few days of these celebrations i was still not used to so many people crowding around me and asking me questions all at once, it was nerve wracking and in a way scary. but as these things seem to be a norm with how well Hal takes it i suppose i will have no choice but get used to it. i smiled again and nodded along to a lady of the court who was babbling out congratulations. I laughed when she suggested the name of our son be Henry as well, agreeing calmly and telling her that was my idea as well, though what i would name the child if it were to be a daughter was beyond either of us. and so as the night wore on Hal and I grew in physical distance till i could not take it anymore and excused myself from the conversation to search him out.

Hal was busy drinking and speaking with the lords of the court he was beaming with happiness and joy our marriage was beautiful there will be hardships but i knew that we would rule england for many years.. my thoughts stopped again when Hals sweet lips graced mine again his joy automatically made me feel better we spoke only words of love then i decided to speak more with the court Ladies because they would be the ones there for me when my Husband is not

the night was still young and i felt energy buzzing through me as i spoke with the ladies of the court, they were all quite beautiful, dressing in purples and yellows. when the colors for my own dress were announced those of the court made sure not to wear the exact same colors. it made me laugh, how they all seemed to beam with joy but also deep down they shriveled with envy at the blatant fact that the King chose a peasant girl over those who were higher up. though i felt some sympathy towards them i could not even think of my love being married off to anyone else, it made my heart ache too much. moving away from such thoughts i dove back into the conversation, mostly it has been about gossip and discussing names and people that i could not recognize. but i listened anyway storing information away for later in-case it came of some use as most women do with gossip. but i smiled anyway at all the names i couldn't put faces to and laughed with them at all the right places because even if i did not know the people the stories were worthy of giggles.

the ladies kept telling me about children and how to handle the fact that my husband will have to wage wars and fight for his country i was scared about having children i was scared that Hal would not like my body i was scared because when i had lived in the woods i was attacked by many men and i was hurt by them there were scars on my back and on my legs. i never let a man touch me for i was waiting till marriage but now i was married and i am scared but if Hal truly loves me he wouldn't care plus he needs many sons just in case anything happens.i knew this, though it gave some comfort it did not give me much, and i felt the worry swarming under my skin, poking and prodding and scratching me. i ignored this the best i could, smiling and discussing names of my children that were sure to come along in a short time. they suggested things such as Edgar, Henry, Christine, Arthur, Phillip, Joseph. I played along giving my own suggestions while the beast of worry burdened me.

the worry continued to nip at my mind what would i tell Hal i knew tonight will be the first time i am seen fully by a man i did not expect my husband to be the king of england...i continued to think of names for my future children and i thought about Hal leaving for war i was scared and the fear wouldn't leave my mind.. i felt a strong hand on my shoulder i knew it had to be my husband the celebration died down around 2 'o clock in the morning it was time for us to go...

i leaned back into his hand, his warmth, closing my eyes briefly to let the calming essence of it over take me. And i turned to look at him as i reopened my eyes. a warm, and loving smile on my face as i met his azure blue eyes. it sent a chill through my body, one of anticipation and excitement. "my love." i breathed out like it was the most precious word in existence and at the moment it was. i wanted to wrap myself in him and everything that he was. and soon i would.

the celebration was over all of the maids went to clean up the celebration as Hal whisked me off to our bed chamber his eyes were a glow just like the candles i felt my fear rise up again i felt his hands resting on my waist "my love are you okay you seem afraid"..."Hal..." i looked at him with tears in my eyes he held me close to his chest i sobbed i was so scared of him seeing me but i knew i had to be with him he was my husband... he was a king...

i shook in his arms, trying desperately to remember how to breathe, how to speak. my tears streaked away to painted makeup and his fingers ran through my hair undoing all the hard work that was already coming undone from the celebration. he said, with a bit of fear in his voice, "what is it my dear Catherine" i shook my head trying to clear it as i raised my eyes to meet his soft, worried ones.

"i... i... my love, i fear you will hate me." i finally pushed out in a whisper.

a small smile curled the corner of his lips and it made me want to kiss them desperately. "why would i ever hate you?"

"because.." i struggled, searching for a way to explain how i saw myself, how i felt that he would see me, "because i am no soft princess, i have not... the perfect bodice for one of such royalty to look upon." i finally said. biting my lips and chewing nervously, refusing to look up i stared at his chest.

"my love...you are beautiful i know you are please darling trust me"

i looked at him with fear in my eyes "n..no Hal please you can't see me"

"why! just tell me why my wife won't let me see you"

"then fine just look at me im just scared i'm ugly"

"no your not!

he was standing behind me i felt his arms wrap around me his long fingers were slowly unlacing my bodice thats when i heard him grab his sword and cut the back of my bodice open revealing my naked flesh riddled with scars to my new husband i felt his hands rin down my back slowly tracing some of the scars

"my love...tell me who did this to you.

i squeezed my eyes shut, taking shaky breath, "i told you i was ugly." i muttered softly.

"no, you are beautiful, my love. i just wish to know who would hurt such beauty, so they may be punished."

i stayed silent for a long while, before mustering up the courage to say simply, "men in the woods, i know not their names."

i heard a sharp intake of breath and tried not to start crying again, holding back tears. "i shall hunt them down, my lovely." his breath ghosted across the back of my neck and sent shivers of joy down my spine. i leaned back slightly into the warmth tilting my head and exposing my neck every so slightly to his lips.

"my love i promise you the men who did this will be killed "

"Hal please don't look at me "

"why would i not want my eyes to rest upon the body of an angel"

his eyes were like blue fire he knew i was scared to be touched by him i felt his hands gently take my bodice off so it slipped to the floor i blushed i felt his eyes on my body his hands were fixed on my hips i felt his soft lips gently touch the base of my neck as he removed my wedding veil he grabbed my hand and spun me around so i could face him my blush only deepened now that i faced him. i was once again chewing on my lip trying to desperately calm my nerves, silently i prepared myself for rejection, for hatred and disgust. i boarded up my heart the best i could in order to protect it from the pain, but i knew that the stingy wall would never hold against such emotions. the feelings of his disgust would wash over me and tear my heart out, break it and stomp it into oblivion, crushing me.

but as i gazed up into his warm blue eyes i saw no hatred or disgust, no horror. i saw love and warmth, he looked upon me as if i was the most precious being in existence. but how? i didn't understand how he could love me, with my scars and imperfect body.

his hand brushed over my scars again I felt my cheeks turn red Hals eyes were a darker blue now he grabbed my hand an looked me straight in the eyes

"My angel do I have your consent to make love to you?"

"Hal I love you... I know you will be faithful to me and I will forever be faithful to you I love you my husband and you have my consent"

"okay my angel"

That's when I started crying I was just overwhelmed by my fear of my husband hating my ugly body because of my scars from other men that are descendants of evil I felt Hal's arms wrap around me he embraced me as I cried

"Hal why don't you hate me... I'm so terrible I look worse then a beggar on the street!"

"My love please calm yourself I know you may think you scars are no of beauty but you are an angel but angels all have scars from the great battles that they have dear you have fought a great battle and you've won" i nodded, swallowing thickly i blinked away the last tears as he took her thumb and wiped the stragglers from my cheeks. he smiled at me and pressed a chaste, sweet kiss to my right cheek. slowly he led me towards the bed, we were mere steps away when he kissed me, it was sweet and sent butterflies bursting in my stomach. i leaned into him wrapping my arms around his neck, my fingers tangling into his hair. the kiss became heated soon enough and he licked along my bottom lip asking for entrance which i gladly gave to him. our tongues danced and explored each others' mouths. he tasted like mead, so delicious that it made my mind go blank. i pressed further into him, trying to get a close as eyes were a glowing blue his lips were as sweet a honey. His kiss was soft and gentile but he was dominant I was pushed against the bed I felt the velvet bedding brush against my back Hal pushed me down on to the bed he pulled his shirt off exposing his muscular chest his eyes were burning holes in to memy eyes moved away from his as they roamed over his chest, the sudden urge to touch, to feel and explore was so strong i couldn't resist. but as i briefly glanced up my eyes caught hold of his kiss swollen lips and the thought of kissing him made my stomach flutter in new and exciting ways and the need to kiss suddenly became so much stronger than the need to touch so i reached up and pulled on his shoulders to drag myself up and kiss him, my legs wrapped around his waist as his hands gripped my hair and the small of my back.

"Catherine my angel your so beautiful"

"Hal I love you"

"As I love you"

"Hal...touch me"

"Okay my angel please trust me I know you are a virgin I know you are a bit afraid about having a child but I will be there for you and if I am not all of the court lady's will be there"

"Hal please touch me I've never wanted a man as bad as I do now please Hal please"

"As you wish my queen"

His eyes filled with lust as he gripped my leg I blushed a light pink as I felt him try and pull my dress down

he discarded of the garment, throwing it onto the floor, my mind flashed to it ripping or getting damaged but those thoughts were swiftly replaced when Hal kissed me again. i moaned into the kiss this time and gripped at him.

"please" i whispered into his mouth, hoping he would understand. would understand my desperate need for him.

i touched his chest running my hands over his scars from battles his eyes were growing darker with lust he pushed me gently on to the bed i felt the soft velvet touch my legs my husband took his eyes off of me only for a second "my love may i touch you?"

"yes H-Hal please i need you to touch me"

"then may i remove your dress my angel i wish to see you"

"yes Hal but will you remove your breeches"

"yes love i want to see you and all of you"

"i know hal please be gentle for i am still a virgin"

"i know my angel i know your fear too just trust me"

i blinked up at him, pausing for a moment to gather myself i spoke with as much truth as my lovesick mind could conjure up, "i trust you beyond all else, my love, my Hal, my king."

i could feel his heart skip in his chest at my words and he kissed me sweetly, peeling back our clothes slowly and with care his fingers left my skin prickling and begging for more. each touch was fire.

he kissed my jaw and neck as he tossed away the remainder of the clothes.

I felt his eyes on me I was naked in front of Hal I felt my cheeks burn red as he stared at me I was too scared to look at him because I knew I would blush because I have never seen a man I trusted him and I knew he loves me he gripped my waist and pulled my body right up against his. Hals blue eyes showed that he was in awe I knew it wasn't his first time but he knew it was mine and I knew that he would be gentle even tough he is a great and powerful king his touch made me shiver he trailed kisses down to my stomach I blushed every time he touched me...


End file.
